


Unspoken

by IntangibleMusings



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntangibleMusings/pseuds/IntangibleMusings
Summary: Short work based off of the prompt:“Imagine cleaning Aragorn’s wounds after a battle”
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Reader, Aragorn | Estel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Unspoken

You were tired, beyond exhausted even. It had been a long, hard day of travels. What didn’t help your situation was the band of orcs that sprung up out of nowhere and attacked you and Aragorn late in the evening. Luckily there were only seven of them but the battle had been difficult considering how worn down you and your companion had been. And the heavy downpour seemed to further aggravate the situation.

You and Aragorn managed to defeat the small group of enemies and soon after the rainfall had stopped. You were slightly bruised with some scratches but Aragorn had taken the brunt of the damage that day and you felt guilty. Earlier you had managed to take down two orcs when a third sprung up behind you and nearly placed an axe right in your skull. Swiftly reacting Aragorn had thrown his sword, impaling the horrid creature through the chest. That left him unarmed however and he had to take on two orcs barehanded. One of them managed to slice him across the chest where a nasty semi-deep wound was exposed through his torn shirt. You had hastily turned around when you heard him cry out and placed two arrows neatly between the attacking orcs eyes. Removing his sword from the dead orc you tossed it towards Aragorn who caught it and assisted you in finishing off the final members of the pack. After making sure the area was safe you and he decided to make camp for the night.

The moon shone brightly through patches of clouds and the air was slightly chilly as you crouched down near a pile of twigs and branches you had gathered to start a fire. Aragorn sat across from you expressionless as he watched you tend to the tinder and got the flames to rise. A happy grin formed on your lips when the flames began to gently lick the cold night air and warm your freezing skin. Aragorn’s silence had you worried though so you stood, brushed off your pants and walked over to him, concern etched in your face.

“Are you alright?”

He looked like he had just been woken and blinked several times before turning to look at you.

“M’ Fine.” He murmured, but after knowing him for so many years you knew he was in pain. Frowning you knelt in front of him and tore open his jacket before a gasp escaped you. You knew Aragorn had been injured during the fight but the wound glaring back at you looked painful even to you.

“Shit Aragorn, why didn’t you say something. We’ve got to clean this!”

He looked like he was about to protest but a slight wince crossed his face when he reached up to grasp your wrist. Searching your eyes for several moments he finally sighed and nodded.  
“Take off your jacket and shirt. I’m going to get some fresh water from that stream nearby.” Deciding not to protest further he nodded and began removing his clothes. You quickly stood and turned on your heel before grabbing one of your empty waterskins and jogging off in the direction you knew the stream was located.

You returned as quickly as you could and stopped mid-step when you caught sight of Aragorn. He sat slightly hunched near the fire wiping at his wound with a clean cloth. His tanned skin glowed in the firelight and despite the smudges of dirt decorating him you thought he was the most beautiful man you had ever seen. A light wind blew the loose locks of his hair about his face and your breath caught in your throat as you watched the muscles of his chest and arms contract and relax with his every movement.

Shaking your head to rid yourself of unnecessary thoughts you made your way over to Aragorn and knelt down by his side.

“Let me.” You murmured softly gently moving his hands out of the way. Still Aragorn said nothing but allowed you to move his hands before he sat up straighter, allowing you easier access to his wound.

You looked at it for a moment and your eyebrows knitted together in concern. Would he have not told you if you hadn’t noticed the slight look of pain on his face. That thought alone made your heart hurt and your concern for him grow. He had been your companion for several years now and you thought you knew him well enough. Why his pride got into the way of him talking to you, you did not know. Deciding to concern yourself with this thought process later you ruffled through a bag and pulled out another clean cloth before soaking it with water and began to gently wipe at the wound. Aragorn tensed under your touch, from pain or something else you did not know. Still you continued on cleaning and wiping at the dried blood until the raw skin surrounding it was fresh and clean and the blood had stopped flowing. 

Going back to the bag you had retrieved the cloth from you pulled out some ointment and bandages. Carefully you applied the cream before you began to wrap the bandage around Aragorn’s chest. You leaned against him a few times to get the cloth around his back and every time you felt Aragorn tense slightly. Not letting his strange actions deter you, you finished wrapping his wound and sat back on your heels to admire your handiwork.

“There, it shouldn’t get infected now.” You smiled softly before meeting his gaze. 

He still said nothing but stared at you now, as if something were worrying him. You tilted your head to the side as concern filled your eyes once more.

“Aragorn..? Why do you not speak to me?” You questioned, hurt lacing every word. Had you done something to anger him?

Without saying anything Aragorn suddenly reached forward and pulled you tightly against him. You gasped and tried to pull away, worried that you’d agitate his wound. But his grip tightened and he buried his face in your hair.

“Pe-channas!” He whispered softly against your temple and you froze. Why was he calling you and idiot? Confused and worried you remained still and waited for him to explain.

“I thought I’d almost lost you…” His voice was pained and he shifted one hand to your waist to pull you closer. His rich earthy scent filled your nose and you reached up to wrap your arms around his neck. 

Neither you nor Aragorn ever expressed feelings beyond deep friendship for each other but over the years that friendship had grown and blossomed into something you couldn’t really describe. You didn’t know if it was love, deep affection or just a strong trust, maybe it was a bit of them all. Aragorn never voiced his feelings and you kept them locked away somewhere deep not wanting to destroy whatever it was you both shared for one another. However, being held so tightly by him you almost felt close to tears.

His heavy breathing lightened after a bit and he pulled back slightly so that he could look down into your eyes. You stared up into his own crystalline blue orbs as a soft smile formed on your lips. He scanned your face before returning your smile and brushing your hair out of your face. The tense moment had gone and now the two of you sat there in comfortable silence.

Perhaps there would be a day when feelings would be confessed. For now however, just being with him was more than enough for you.


End file.
